Couldn't Get Any Worse
by VaRa129
Summary: Three months since Sideswipe was rescued and everything was going fine. Until now. Sequel to 'Going Through Hell' Sparklings are going to be involved! Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sequel to 'Going Through Hell' though I've decided to change a little of it for this stories plot. You could read the first part, it might makes things a little easier to understand. The flashback will explain some things but not all.

Feel free to review! They would make my day ^^

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Quiet Sunny, I'm going as fast as I can!"

It's been a month since Sideswipe fully recovered from his stay with the Decepticons. Now he and Sunstreaker are back to their regular antics. They were currently making a paint rig in a hallway that is often used. Sideswipe was on top of a latter while Sunstreaker kept a look out. Sunstreaker stiffened when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Sides, someone's coming," he said.

"Can you see who it is?"

"Uh no, wait yeah. It's Ironhide."

Sideswipe cursed. As he hurried to finish a sharp pain swept through his spark. It wasn't the usual feeling when Sunstreaker was hurt, or even when he was damaged in battle. In fact, he's never felt it before. He had no way of describing how the pain felt. He put a hand on his chest, pressing slightly, as if it would stop the pain.

Working with one hand, Sideswipe wasn't working as fast as Sunstreaker would have liked and he made sure to point it out.

"Stop messing around and finish already!" He hissed.

Sideswipe just grunted as he took his hand off his chest to work faster. But with only one thing left to do Ironhide came into view. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at the mech like deer's in headlights. When he saw what they were up too he started running after them.

"Run!"

Sunstreaker bolted down the hallway. Sideswipe jumped off the latter and was right behind brother. After starting to run, the pain in his spark increased. He hissed and pressed his hand against his chest again. As they turned a corner he started to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

Sunstreaker noticed his brother wasn't behind him anymore and turned to see him hunched over in the middle of the hallway clutching his chest. He started walking back slowly, looking out for Ironhide who had to slow because the paint still fell on him. Before he could say a word, Sideswipe collapsed to the ground gasping.

Sunstreaker ran the rest of the distance between them and kneeled down beside him. He noticed his twin's hands digging into his chest, trying to get to his spark. Sunstreaker started to panic. He tried calling out to Sideswipe but got no answer just gasps filled with pain.

Ironhide came running up behind them, about to chew their afts out but stopped when he saw the scene. Sideswipe curled in on himself, nearly ripping his chest plate off, and Sunstreaker optics wide, scared, and trying to help his brother.

"What the slag happened?" Ironhide demanded.

"I don't know! He won't say anything," Sunstreaker yelled back frustrated. "Help me get him to the med bay!"

Ironhide was quick to react. He slid an arm underneath Sideswipe's legs and an arm around his back. He ran as fast as he could to the med bay while carrying the frontliner bridal style with Sunny hot on his trail.

Ratchet was going over reports from the recently injured from the last battle. There were no fatal injuries so the med bay was quiet. The only sound was him tapping away at the data pad and the steady hum of his pump.

Of course all silents have to be destroyed one way or another.

The doors to the med bay flew open and Sunstreaker and Ironhide, carrying Sideswipe, came rushing in. The yellow twin immediately shouted for Ratchet. The medic came stalking out of his office about to chew the wires off the mechs until he saw Sideswipe. He ordered the weapon specialist to set him on the table and put him under heavy sedation.

With Sideswipe sleeping not to peacefully, Ratchet started a diagnostics run and turned around as Ironhide started walking out.

"Don't. Even try." Ratchet said glaring. "Both of you sit and start explaining."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin, not paying attention only to receive a wrench to the head. "Slaggit Ratch. What was that for!"

"I'm not going to ask again. What happened?"

"Nothing, He just collapsed."

"Ironhide, your covered in blue paint. 'Nothing' didn't just happen. Now spill."

Ironhide sighed knowing he wasn't getting to wash the paint of any time soon so he started explaining what happened. When he was done explained Ratchet was mad. He was mad for multiple reasons. One; they lied to him about something that could end a bots life. Two; for all he knew there was nothing wrong with Sideswipes spark for him to be grabbing his chest in pain.

Before Ratchet could yell at their stupidness, the results from the scans he ran started

Beeping. When he checked the results he read the list out loud for Sunstreaker to hear knowing he'd want to know.

"Extremely low on energon, extremely low on energy, and-" Ratchet's optics widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He was fast to react. He hurried and hooked up two energon lines to Sideswipe. One of regular energon, and one of energon with supplements. As he was securing the lines Sunstreaker stood with worry sketched all over his face.

"Ratch, what's wrong?"

"He's sparked."

"Wha..what do you mean he's sparked!"

"I mean, there is a sparklings spark in his spark chamber with his. I don't know how much simpler I can say this."

Sunstreaker looked at his brother than back at Ratchet. Ironhide at a loss for words started heading for the door.

"Well, not that I don't care, I just really want to get this paint off 'fore it dries completely."

"Don't tell anyone until I say!" Ratchet yelled.

Ratchet looked back at Sunstreaker and then back to Sideswipe. In human standards the twins would be barely 18 years old. In Cybertronian standards, it's way too young to be having a sparkling. Ratchet surprised both himself and the yellow twin when he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Four months. He went four months without knowing."

"Ratch-"

"How could you not know Sunny? Four fragging months!"

"We thought it just had to do with how long the bond was cut off! I mean whenever his spark was-" Sunstreaker immediately stopped talking knowing he said too much. Ratchet however didn't miss it. He narrowed his optics.

"Whenever his spark what Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker knew he wasn't getting out of it now. He sat on the berth he and Ironhide previously sat on.

"Well sometimes his spark would start stinging. It only happened once every few days I think."

Ratchet looked completely horrified.

"And you didn't bother to bring him here!"

"It never hurt him! If it did hurt him I would've dragged his aft here his audios!"

"Well it certainly hurt him now!"

Sunstreaker looked away. He did notice how Sideswipe was holding his chest more than he usually did and he didn't do anything. He should have done something the first sign something was wrong. How could he have been so stupid? All his thoughts turned to one thing.

"Who's the other creator?"

Ratchet's gaze hardened.

"Four months ago Sideswipe was still with the Decepticons. Which means something else happened back there that he didn't tell us."

The medic could see the anger rising in the twin. Knowing nothing good can come from an angry Lambo, Ratchet quickly led him to the door of the med bay.

"Get out! I have stuff to do and I don't need you messing things up!"

"But-"

"OUT!" With one final push the medic managed to get him out. Ratchet shook his head before walking back to the berth with Sideswipe on it.

Sideswipe slowly onlined. His spark still hurt but not as bad as he last remembered it. He immediately put his hand on his chest only to realize that there were multiple tubes he was hooked up to. He sat up getting ready to pull them out when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Side's head shot up and he looked with wide optics at Ratchet.

"Don't you fragging think about taking those out."

"Ratch, I'm fine."

"To the pit your fine." Ratchet looked the mech up and down. Right now Sideswipe doesn't know and he is deciding which would be the best way to tell him. Walking over to the sitting mech, he leaned a hid on the side of the berth and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you hiding Sideswipe."

The look on the red mechs face meant he had no idea what the medic was talking about. Ratchet looked down at the ground before speaking.

"The reason your spark was acting up was not from the strain put on the bond. Something happened back at the Decepticon ship that you're not telling us. And because you didn't tell us you went four months carrying a sparkling without any medical care."

Sideswipe stiffened. He finally realized what the mech was talking about. No he didn't know he was sparked but he should have paid closer attention to it. What the Decepticon did to him he would never forget and now things just got worse. Sideswipe lowered himself back on the berth and turning his back towards Ratchet.

Of course this only seemed to make Ratchet more curious.

"I have to know what happened."

"No."

Not taking that for an answer he pressed on. "Sideswipe-"

"I said no!" Sideswipe yelled. "I just want to go back to my room with Sunny!"

Knowing he was defeated, Ratchet pushed himself off the berth with a sigh. "Fine but your energon levels are still low. Recharge some more than next time you wake up you can go."

Sideswipe grumbled a 'whatever' before offlining his optics and going into recharge.

_Sideswipe yelped as he was roughly pushed to the floor. He looked up at his capture with fear written across his face. The look the Decepticon had was scary enough to cause Ratchet to crawl under a rock. He attempted to crawl away but the hole in his leg shot pain up through his body at the movement causing him to gasp. Sideswipe propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the con. _

_The withering Autobot sitting in front of him made him sick. How could something so weak have the right to live? He wanted to offline the red frontliner right there and then but he had other plans. He was going to make him suffer. He is going to make him wish he was never sparked._

_He let out a menacing chuckle as Sideswipe struggled to hold himself up with his elbows. When the mech looked at him he smirked before pushing him back down with a foot. Once he was satisfied the Autobot wouldn't get up again he plopped himself down on the mech, straddling his waist._

_Sideswipe winced and stiffened when the colorful Decepticon straddled his waist. How did he get in this mess? He shut off his optics as a grey faceplate came close to his and his vents hitched at the words that were said._

_"I'm going to make you go through hell."_

_He felt rough hands travel down his frame and stop at a seam in his armor on his chest. He started trembling when the hands went in the seam and started pulling sensitive wires. Sideswipe let out an energon freezing scream as he tore some free. The scream however, only drove the mech further.  
_

_What did he do to deserve this? Sure he was a pain in the aft to a lot of the mechs back at base but this seems a little extreme for all the pranks he pulled. Less pressure on the wires being pulled brought him out of his thoughts and back to the much hated torture.  
_

_The hands traveled further down until they came to Sideswipe's hips. The con grinded his interface panel against the slightly smaller mech's. Sideswipe, using what little strength he had left, pushed up against the con. He started yelling and punching at the mech's armor. His yelling soon turned to screaming as blue servos grabbed his arms, pushing them down to his sides. _

Suddenly Sideswipe found himself in a completely black room. He was the only one in the room, yet he still felt the hands hold his arms down. He continued to scream and trash.

"Sideswipe! It's okay Sideswipe, wake up!"

Sideswipe snapped his optics online still struggling. He wasn't in the black room anymore. He was in an orange one with someone still on top of him.

"Calm down slaggit!"

He grabbed onto the arms holding him down as his optics focused on the mech above him.

When Sideswipe finally realized it was Ratchet that was touching him he immediately calmed. Ratchet still had his hold on Sideswipe's upper arms as Sideswipe had his hands clutched around Ratchet's forearms. He stared at the medic, optics wide and breathing heavily. His grip tightened before he leaned forward just inches away from Ratchets face.

"I want Sunny." He said, voice hoarse from the screaming.

Ratchet nodded before letting go of the red twin's arms and started to unhook the machines he was attached to. After he gave him the supplements he needed for the sparkling, Ratchet let him leave. Other then the three that Sideswipe said, no words were spoken between the two.

Ratchet went into his room that was attached to the med bay, and sat on his berth. He sighed heavily as he put his head in his hands.

This was going to go wrong on so many levels.

Sideswipe slowly made his way to his room. Still slightly shaking from what happened in the med bay, he ignored every greeting and every stare he got from passing bots. He should have known. Why didn't he know? It would have been obvious to any other mech. Of course it would be him instead of anyone else. Sideswipe let out a sigh. He continued down the hall until, finally, he got to his room.

When the door opened Sunstreaker looked up from his spot on the couch. Sideswipe slowly made his way over to his brother and lied down with his head on Sunstreaker's lap.

Sunstreaker looked down at his brother. He looked tired, optics slightly dim and in place of his usual big cheeky grin was a small tired frown. Sunstreaker frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Other than the obvious."

Sideswipe sighed. He looked like he was debating whether or not to tell him. After a short silent couple of minutes, Sideswipe replied.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything. You know that," Sunstreaker said. He was a little confused why Sideswipe would ask that question when he already knew the answer.

"I don't want you to get mad, that's why I haven't told you," again Sideswipe sighed.

"Sides, I promise I won't get mad. Tell me, who is it?"

"Starscream."

Sunstreaker's optics flashed white. His grip on the datapad he was reading tightened, causing it to crack. His jaw tightened, keeping in all the curses he wanted to say. Of course it was that good for nothing seeker. He was going to offline him. Sunstreaker stood up, pushing his brother's head off of his lap. He started for the door when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let. Go," he hissed.

"Sunstreaker, you promised…" Sunstreaker turned to look at his red twin. Optics white, he growled when the hand didn't let go.

"That seeker ruined you life Sideswipe! I'm not going to sit here will my brother carries a sparkling caused by him!"

"I don't care. I won't let you get slagged over something as stupid as this!"

"Stupid? How the hell is this 'stupid' Sideswipe? Because of that slag sucking seeker, you got sparked. You're never going to have a normal life!"

Sideswipe searched his twin's optics for anything to tell him that he wouldn't go. Finding nothing he tried to reason with him.

"I'll have Ratchet terminate it-"

Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe by his arms and brought his face inches from his own.

"You don't understand. It's too late…" Sunstreaker said in a soft voice. "It's too late." He repeated as if trying to find a lie in the truth. He looked at Sideswipe with sad optics.

"Don't worry bro, it'll be fine! Just don't go and get yourself slagged." Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a lopsided grin as if to prove it.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. No matter how much he wanted to go and slag the seeker, he knew he couldn't put Sideswipe in harm. He let go of the red mech and patted him on the shoulder, leading him to the door. When he tried to resist he slapped him in the back of the head.

"Stop resisting." He said, annoyed. "Before you ask, we're going to the rec. room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1: I did it. I finally got chapter 2 finished and up. After about 4ish months it's finally up. I am so freakin sorry for the extremely terrible wait on the chapter -_-' Hopefully it wont be as bad next time but I can keep no promises. Ever sense school started and soccer I've barely had any time to myself.**

**Note 2: I basicly have the idea for the next chapter just have to fill in the blanks really so hopefully that'll be up faster!**

**Anywayy, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited :) Means a lot haha And if you see any mistakes please do tell me. It would be greatly appreciated ^^**

**I Don't Own Anything.**

* * *

The walk the rec. room was slow. Throughout the walk Sunstreaker could feel the discomfort and giddiness coming from his brother. Sunstreaker growled, getting a slightly confused look from Sideswipe.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Sideswipe said in a sing song voice. He leaned closer, finger inches away from his faceplate about to poke him.

"Stop," Sunstreaker grunted smacking the hand away.

"Stop what?" Sideswipe stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, facing Sunstreaker, a slight smile on his face.

"This." He said motioning towards Sideswipe, "Why are you so happy? I know if I was in your position, I'd be fragged. Slag I might even be scared! But you? You're slagging happy!"

"Not scared?" The smile now gone from the red twins face, "I'm scared as pit, Sunstreaker! With what happened, why wouldn't I be? Why would you care anyway?"

He knew he shouldn't be taking out his anger on his brother, but Sunstreaker was determined. Determined to protect his brother and to do that he knew he had to calm down. "You didn't answer my question," And so he fought.

"Well you didn't answer mine."

Despite the strange looks they were receiving from passing mechs and remarks about moving out of the way, Sunstreaker stepped closer to his brother, faces merely inches apart. He hissed barely above a whisper, "Because I'm trying to protect you."

Sideswipe was at a loss for words. His brother very rarely admitted to caring verbally, much less in a public area. "Sunny... I-"

"Save it." He said before stepping away, "Let's go."

Sideswipe stared after his brother. He was just as scared as he was. After he got over his shock Sideswipe ran for his brother. By the time he caught up with him they were already at the rec. room. Sunstreaker made a bee line for the energon dispenser with Sideswipe right on his tail.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said when they sat at an empty table in the back of the room, "I'm sorry."

Sunstreaker sighed looking down at the table."No Sides I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He continued growling slightly, "It wasn't your fault."

"You're really scared aren't you?" Sunstreaker nodded, "Well don't be. I'm fine. Sparked maybe, but fine."

"I know. But, why are you happy about this?"

Sideswipe took a drink from his cube, thinking. "I'm only thinking about the plus sides really," He said with a smile, "Like the fact that I'm gonna be a dad, your gonna be an uncle, and we're gonna have a little Lambo running around the Ark."

"Or a seeker. Sideswipe I can't just forget what that seeker slag did."

"Relax. It's over," Sideswipe said with a smirk.

The two sat quietly drinking their cubes before Bluestreak walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Sunstreaker growled before being smacked by Sideswipe.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Blue" Sideswipe said.

"I saw Ironhide earlier today. He didn't look to happy. And I don't think it was just because he was pink but who knows right? I figured it was you two who painted him pink. No one else is brave enough to mess with Ironhide like that anyways."

Sunstreaker stiffened while Sideswipe finished his cube before laughing, "Yeah that was us. Sunny get me another cube?" he said out lout while handing his brother the supplements to add to it. **:Put these in it too: **He added over their bond.

Sunstreaker grunted before standing up and walking over to the dispenser. Bluestreak looked at Sideswipe wearily.

"Are you okay Sides? You usually just have one cube and seeing how you already finished it."

"Yeah Blue I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

Bluestreak shrugged, "I don't know, just worried I guess. Whenever I said I saw Ironhide it was when he was carrying you to the med bay. You were offline and I got scared and-"

"Relax. I'm fine promise." Sideswipe interrupted with a small smile. "Just low on recharge, that's all."

"Okay good."

Sunstreaker walked back with the energon, though slightly brighter than normal Bluestreak didn't comment or didn't seem to notice. Sideswipe was glad Bluestreak didn't questioned what happened anymore.

* * *

Ratchet stalked down the halls. Some mechs greeted him, which was rudely ignored by the CMO, others wisely moved out of the medic's way to evade being ran over. Ratchet roughly made his way to Optimus' office.

Heading in the opposite direction was Prowl and Jazz, discussing whatever was on a datapad in the SIC's hand. As Ratchet pushed in-between them Jazz called out, "Yo Ratch. Why're ya in such a hurry?"

Ratchet paused and turned to face the two mechs. "Meet me in Primes office. No but's, no why's, just do it," he said before turning back and started walking once again.

He wanted to explain Sideswipe's condition in person and he might as well tell all three commanding officers instead of explaining it three separate times.

Ratchet barged into Optimus Prime's office.

"Ratchet, what-" Ratchet held up a finger to cut of Optimus. Just when he was about to ask what was going on, Prowl and Jazz walked into the office.

Ratchet pointed to the two empty chairs, motioning them to sit.

"I'm sure you are all aware of Sideswipe's 'episode'. What you're not aware of is the cause and that's why I'm here. His spark was under extreme strain, his systems also under strain, plus he was extremely low on energon."

"So what caused it?" Jazz interrupted, earning a glare from the medic.

"I was getting there. The cause of all this is that he is carrying a second spark."

All three mechs were silent. Mouths slightly hanging open. Prowl looked about to crash. Jazz's mouth kept opening and closing trying to say something. Optimus, though, was the first to recover.

"How long?"

"Four months."

Jazz snapped his head up to look at Ratchet. "But that was when-"

"One of those fragging cons sparked him." Ratchet said what was on all of their minds.

There was a loud popping sound and all optics where on Prowl. One of his wings twitched before both going stiff. Despite the fact that he was sitting, ever so slowly Prowl feel to the ground with a thud.

"The slagger crashed!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Well you have ta say it was gonna happen eventually. Think he was over do for one." Jazz joked, grinning. The grin was wiped off his face when a wrench collided with his head. "What?" He asked. Prime just shook his head while Ratchet snorted.

"If you're done," Ratchet said giving a pointed look towards Jazz. "I want Sideswipe off duty until further notice."

"May I recommend light duty, Ratchet? We are light of hands and I'm sure Red Alert could use help in the monitor room."

Ratchet nodded before reaching down to grab the legs of Prowl. "That'll work, just nothing straining. And Prime, when do you plan on telling the rest of the crew? They're going to need to know."

"Seeing as it's late and most will be recharging, we'll inform them tomorrow."

"Hey Ratch," Jazz said sounding slightly confused. When the medic looked at him he continued, "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know yet and won't know until the sparklings ready to come. Unless Sideswipe decides to talk before then that is."

With that he started dragging the crashed mech down to the med bay.

* * *

Megatron was, to say the least, shocked. When Soundwave came to him with Laserbeak's findings he sure wasn't expecting it. He needed to watch it twice to be sure what he saw was true and sure enough it was. So now there he sat, in his throne thinking about what to do.

"Well isn't this interesting. One of Prime's best frontliners is sparked. Not just sparked with an Autobot but with a Decepticon."

Soundwave stood still beside his leader. Starscream on the other hand was nervous. He had a feeling he knew who the sparker was. When he looked back at his leader he was smiling. Allowing his fanged teeth show. He knew what Megatron was thinking. And he knew it was true.

"I want, no need it. With a combination of that glitched Autobot and a powerful Decepticon that sparkling will be the strong. And it must be with the Decepticons."

Starscream took a step forward. "But surely Lord Megatron, Prime will have him under lock and key. And same with the sparkling as it grows."

Before he knew it, Starscream found himself face to face with Megatron with his hand wrapped tightly around his neck. "Then we would have to work fast wouldn't we Starscream?"

"Y-yes my lord." Starscream gasped when he was let go.

"Good. Now get to work. The sooner we get a hold of the Autobot the better."

Starscream hurriedly left to start making plans. Megatron leaned back in his throne and looked at his TIC.

"Keep an optic on the Autobot. We will need as much information about him and the sparklings progress necessary if we are to get them."


End file.
